


Bluff

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben loves Rey, Ben's a bad boy, Come Eating, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Failed Con-Non Con, Feminist Themes, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Ronnie is a sweetheart, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, all's well that ends well, but Ronnie's a good boy, don't fuck with rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After he and Rey spend a blissful evening with Officer Peterson, Ben can't seem to forget it.  He's haunted by images of Rey being pleasured by another man--his double--and wants to take it a step further.Sequel to "My Tall Cool Ones"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Jadedwarrior5 for her encouragement and support, after I initially took this fic down from AO3. 
> 
> This is the sequel to "My Two Tall Cool Ones". I wanted to explore the dynamic of jealousy in a couple that had  
> invited an outside party in. There is no Con Non-Con or dub-con here, although that was the initial idea if things had proceeded as Ben intended. But Rey shows him the error of his ways and he is a better man for it. 
> 
> The song referenced, "Just a Girl," by No Doubt, is a nod to Rey and all women who sometimes feel the need to rage about being controlled by men--ANY men, even a beloved partner.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always...or holler at me on twitter @flavorofKylo.

Wednesday

Ronnie was finishing lunch at his desk around 1:30 when his cellphone rang. He didn’t recognize the number at first, then he saw B. Solo. Hm. He hadn’t spoken to Ben since that night together with Rey, and he’d only seen her a few times since, in passing--usually at the 7-11. That was well over a month ago, and neither of them had ever called his cell before. He hoped it wasn’t an emergency.

“Hello Ben,” he rumbled in his deep baritone.

“Ronnie.” Ben’s voice, so like his own, flowed through the line, warm and friendly as a hug. “What’s going on?”

Ronnie took a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Nothing much. You? How are you and Rey doing?”

“We’re well. The record’s nearly wrapped, so we’ll be heading back to New York in a couple weeks.”

If he was honest with himself, Ronnie would have to admit to being a little disappointed. After the night the three of them shared, Ronnie had been hoping for another invitation to join them. He knew it was ridiculous, and he was loathe to admit his lingering crush on Rey, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

Despite the fact that she was happily paired with Ben, and would likely become his wife in the future. Despite the fact that Ben had directly threatened him with bodily harm if he crossed the clearly marked lines during the last encounter. None of those things changed the fact that he was intrigued by the possibility of doing it again.

Ronnie’s heart rate picked up unexpectedly as he listened to the other man’s response.

“That’s great, good for you,” he croaked.

“Yeah, we’re looking forward to it. Actually, you should come to the wrap party. Meet the band. That is, if you’d like to.”

“Well, yeah. Sure. How is Rey?” he immediately regretted the eagerness in his voice.

“She’s good. Excited to be going back home.”

Ronnie swallowed, unable to stop stop thinking of other things that might _excite_ Rey.

Several beats of a tense weird silence pulsed out.

“Actually, the reason I’m calling has to do with her.”

“Really? What's--something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I was wondering...do you have any experience with roleplay?”

 _“Roleplay?”_ Ronnie repeated, mouth going dry. "What exactly did you have in mind?”

Saturday

Rey sat at the kitchen table, engrossed in her new play. She had started it only a few weeks earlier, inspired by the dynamic of a romantic triangle. The idea came to her from a movie she'd seen, and was not in the least inspired by that crazy episode she'd shared with Ben and Ronnie weeks earlier. 

Yeah--not inspired by that at _all._

She had barely moved for more than two hours, and now realized she was hungry. She took a break to reread the last half a page and glanced at the clock: it was nearly three. She’d grab a snack, maybe start dinner early.

Ben’s schedule was unpredictable, while he was in the studio. Rock bands were notorious for their late nights and sometimes unreliable habits-- he had no choice but to adapt. He was usally home quite late, although sometimes he’d surprise her. So she never worried much about cooking for the two of them.

She walked to the fridge. As she stood there, peering inside, the doorbell rang. Odd. No one ever seemed to stop by anymore—they always called first. Maybe Ben had forgotten his keys.

She padded to the door in bare feet and opened it without checking. ( If Ben knew, he would have read her the riot act.) 

The surprise on her face was unmistakable.

“Ronnie, hi," she greeted.

It was the first time she had seen him in civilian clothes. Of course--his day off. In the plain black t-shirt and khakis, the kind of thing Ben would wear on any given day, she was struck again by the odd sensation that she was with Ben's twin. In fact, if it wasn't for the glasses...

His answering smile was different from what she had come to expect from him. Ronnie was always friendly and sweet, maybe a little shy—but this time, something unfamiliar shone in his dark eyes. It was almost…predatory.

“Hi Rey. May I come in?”

She hesitated for a split second before opening the door wider.

It was just Ronnie, after all. He'd had his face buried in her pussy not long ago. The memory sent a little thrill of excitement through her. 

As he entered the house, Rey felt a sudden, inexplicable lurch of apprehension in her chest. Her heart rate spiked.

“What’s going on? Everything okay?”

Ronnie tightened his jaw and then slowly, slowly moved forward, crowding her up against the wall. Rey felt a flash of fear go through her. This was _not_ like Ronnie. What was he thinking? And if Ben found out--

She stared into his eyes and recognized the same hunger she had seen a month ago when they were in bed together. As he watched her come apart.

“Ronnie…what--

“Has Ben called yet?”

Rey stiffened. “Ben?”

“Yeah. He should be calling soon.” He didn't move, just stood there holding her in his dark gaze. Rey was sure he was about to touch her. Something wasn't making sense. 

“He called me, a few days ago,” Ronnie said, voice dark as honey, breath hot against her face. “So I know.”

Rey shook her head. “You _know?_ Know _what,_ exactly?” In a flash, she pushed him backwards, away from her, and the surprise on his face emboldened her.

It was clear that she was on the outs, that some conversation had occurred between her man and this man, this _officer,_ and she didn’t like it. Not at all. 

She moved quickly to the kitchen and snatched a knife from the drawer without thinking.

"Tell me what's going on," she demanded. 

Her brain wavered between the thought that she was being ridiculous and a genuine sense of fear. 

“Rey,” he said with genuine surprise in his voice. “I think there’s a misunderstanding. I talked to Ben—”

"Stop saying that."

The trill of the phone cut through the room.

“Talked to him about _what?”_

Ronnie shook his head calmly. “Rey... please……pick up the phone."

She stared for another few seconds before grabbing it.

“Baby?” Ben’s voice was nearly breathless on the other end. “Rey?”

“Ronnie’s here, Ben. He said you’d be calling. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on.”

She waited, trying to consciously slow her own heart rate, as Ben took another deep breath.

“Baby, remember when we talked about doing a scene….”

Rey sighed, her voice tightening as she began to realize what was happening. “What scene, Ben.”

He faltered. “The one where you….you give up control?”

Rey’s voice hitched as she realized that he was talking about. 

_Son of a bitch._

“Ben, that was six months ago.”

“I know, but…did you change your mind?” Rey heard the sudden tinge of alarm in his voice.

Her eyes fixed on Ronnie, who was now standing across the room from her with his back to the wall, arms crossed. Rey closed her eyes.

“Did you, babe?” his voice notched higher. “I didn’t mean—”

“Ben…you had no right. We didn’t discuss _this.”_

“We did. You said, you wanted to know what it was like when your control was taken a--"

Rey gritted her teeth and hung up. She looked at Ronnie, the anxiety clear on his face.

“Rey, I’m sorry. Ben told me that you guys had discussed it. That it was planned. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

She pressed her lips together. “We discussed it as a possibility, something to try down the line. That was months ago. We never discussed doing it with you.”

Ronnie inhaled sharply and pressed the heel of his palms against his eyelids.

“Oh, shit _._ That is something else entirely.” When he finally met Rey’s eyes again, she nodded.

“Yes, it is.”

“Look, I’m really sorry, Rey. I never would have even come over here at all, if I had thought you weren’t on board.” 

Rey chuckled softly. “Okay, stop apologizing. I know you wouldn’t. Do you still want to go through with it?”

Ronnie paused, unsure. “Really?”

“Yes, but...there’s a change in plans. We do this my way."

“Oh. Oh, well….”

“In or out. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But leave now. There won’t be anything more between us. I’ll just tell Ben you decided not to go through with it.” She lifted her chin, her eyes full of challenge. 

Ronnie swallowed hard before nodding his assent. “Yes. Yes, okay. You’re in charge.”

"Okay, then. Follow me."

As he followed her to the bedroom, the fact that this was exactly what he had been dreaming about for the past few weeks was not lost to him. 

"Strip down to your skivvies and quickly. He's on his way."

Ronnie set his Smith & Wesson on the dresser. He toed off his loafers and shucked off his trousers. Last to go was the t-shirt. When he turned, Rey was standing by the bed, scarves in hand. 

“Now what?” he asked, heart thundering in his chest.

“Lie down and grip the headboard."

“Okay,” he puffed out. There was something about having Rey take over like this that had him _extremely aroused._

Ronnie stretched his long, sinuous body over her mattress, displaying his little tummy. Rey felt her throat tighten—she wanted to kiss it so _badly._

She stalked over to him, enjoying the feeling of power it gave her. As she secured his wrists to the headboard, Ronnie felt himself growing impossibly harder. 

“How’s that feel?" she asked. "Not too tight?”

Ronnie shook his head. “No, it’s okay.”

She watched his throat bob, awakening something deep inside her. 

“Do you want this?” she whispered.

Ronnie wasn’t even completely sure what _this_ was, but if Rey was offering, he'd take it. 

"Yes. Please, Rey.”

“Mistress,” she corrected softly.

He blinked. “Yes, _mistress.”_

Rey moved closer to him and trailed her index finger down his chest, ghosting over his solar plexus and down his happy trail. She slid her fingers under the hem of his shorts to grasp his smooth hardness. Ronnie shuddered under her grip, and she smiled.

“Good boy.”

  
Ronnie’s eyes fluttered closed as she slowly stroked up the length of his cock, rubbing her thumb in his precum and wetting him with it. He let out a low, helpless groan.

 _"Fuck,_ Rey. I mean Mistress,” he amended.

  
“That’s better. Now we’re just going to wait until Mr. Solo gets home."

Ronnie nodded. “He won’t…” he swallowed thickly, barely able to speak with the way she was stroking him. "He won't be mad, right?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll handle him." 

++

Ben gunned his truck all the way home, nearly going through a red light. His fingers drummed in agitation on the steering wheel while Gwen Stefani taunted him from the radio.

 _"I'm just a girl, living in captivity_  
_Your rule of thumb makes me worrisome_  
_Oh, I'm just a girl_  
_Oh, it's my destiny_  
_What I succumb to is making me numb_ "

He’d made a mistake, a big one. He’d screwed up, and she was going to make him suffer for it, if he knew his Rey. 

And now—now she was alone in the house. With Ronnie. Shit. He needed to be there already.

He parked sloppily in his haste and bolted out of truck in a half-run to the house. The door was unlocked. He headed straight for the bedroom and paused in the doorway. 

_This_ was not what he was expecting....although to be fair, he really hadn't known _what_ to expect. His breath hitched as he choked back his words.

Officer Peterson was flat on his back, naked, wrists secured to the bedposts with silk scarves. One of Ben's own ties was wrapped between Ronnie's teeth as a gag. His beloved Rey, wearing his brand new _Darkside_ tee shirt--a gift from the band-- was straddling him.

As he Ben entered the room, breathless, two pairs of eyes turned to meet him. Although he did his best to slow his breathing, it was impossible as he watched Rey slide her hand slowly up and down the length of Ronnie’s cock, which looked now as painfully hard as his own.

“Well, well, Ben. Nice of you to join us," she said evenly.

Ben froze as a mixture of guilt and desire washed over him. “Honey, I can explain.”

Rey glanced down at Ronnie, who looked positively _wrecked._ She cocked an eyebrow at Ben.

  
“Mhm, yes you do need to explain. Ronnie told me part of it, but I have questions.”

He took a step closer to them. '

“Babe, can I—”

 _“No._ You will not come any closer and you will not touch me until you explain. I want to know _why.”_

Ben’s eyes shifted between hers and the man on the bed. His mouth was dry, his initial ardor slackening.

“I….you said you wanted it. To do a scene.”

“Yes. But we never agreed on anything specific. And then you go and plan this _without_ me. Do you understand that you were trying to take away my control?”

“But that’s what you _wanted.”_

“Wrong again. It’s not for you to decide that. It’s for me to give it up willingly. That’s the meaning of consent.”

Ben swallowed heavily as he focused on Ronnie. At this moment, he didn’t even feel any jealousy, just empathy—he knew exactly what Ronnie was feeling at that moment.

“I’m calling your bluff, Ben. Why would you do this? And don’t lie because I’ll know.”

He sighed, and a soft groan escaped him as he watched Rey cradle Ronnie’s balls.

She turned back to Ronnie. “It’s okay, my sweet. As soon as Ben tells the truth, I’ll release you.”

A deep, guttural sound resounded in Ronnie’s chest. She shushed him and turned back to Ben.

“Well? He’s been like this for a good fifteen minutes. Imagine how you’d feel.”

Ben scrubbed a hand down his face in sheer frustration.

“FUCK, Rey!”

“I’m listening," she murmured calmly.

Ben took a deep breath. “The last time, when we were all together, I didn’t expect to be so aroused, watching you be touched by another man. It caught me off guard, I guess. And I wanted to do it again.”

“So, why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Rey frowned.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I was…embarrassed. I was afraid, maybe….if we did, you’d…” he shook his head.

“I’d what? Say it, love.”

Ben looked at the floor. “I was afraid you might decide you wanted him instead."

“Oh, Ben," she sighed. "I knew it.” She turned to face him straight on. “Don’t you know how much I love you? I’m not leaving you."

He looked up. "I like Ronnie just fine, but I’m _not_ running away with him. Okay?” She smiled at Ronnie. “Sorry, Ronnie.”

The gag muffled his soft laugh.

Ben smiled. “I love you too, baby.”

Rey beckoned him over. Ben lowered his head and she kissed him softly.

“But as for this little stunt you tried to pull, you still need to be punished. So you can stand there while I fuck Ronnie. That’s what you wanted to see anyway, isn't it?"

Ben pursed his lips and nodded.

  
Rey crawled over Ronnie’s rigid body and tugged the gag from his mouth, kissing him sweetly on the corner of his lips.

“You were such a good boy for me, Ronnie. Thank you. Now, you get your reward."

“Wait…aren’t you going to untie me?”

“Hmmm, no. No, I think I’ll keep you like this," she smirked. "No hands. At least, this time.”

Ben gave a low, pained grunt.

Rey tugging the t-shirt over her head, becoming instantly, gloriously naked. Ronnie itched to touch her. But if this is what she wanted, he could be good for her. Rey slid up closer and Ronnie leaned forward to wrap his lips around one of her taut pink nipples. 

“But—” Ben stuttered, making both of them turn.

"What is it?" Rey cooed.

“No condom?”

“We already settled that. He’s clean, I’m clean and I have my implant. So he can come inside me.”

Ben raised his eyebrows.

“Is that a problem, love?” Rey asked measuredly.

“No," he agreed with a shaky breath. 

Ben reached down to adjust himself in his pants and watched as Rey slowly impaled herself on Ronnie’s cock. They groaned in unison as he bottomed out. 

"You like that, Ronnie?" Rey panted. 

"Fuck, yes you're so soft and _wet...so_ _tight."_

It was a vision even more enticing than Ben imagined. Ronnie’s eyes fluttered shut as she took him beautifully, until he was completely sheathed in her wet heat. They both stilled for a moment, eyes locked. 

“Ronnie... fuck me, _hard._ We're gonna put on a little show for Ben." She turned to meet her boyfriend's eyes as he adjusted himself. "And don't even think about touching yourself, my love. You have to wait til we're done. And if you're good, I'll let you come then."

Ben licked his lips and nodded, transfixed by the sight of them. His eyes drank in every second, every nuance of their coupling. He _knew_ how good Rey felt, wrapped around his cock, and to be able to see another man enjoying her in the same way was strangely intimate and beautiful. He was so caught up in the moment with them that it startled him when Rey turned and locked eyes with him.

“Ben…..can you help? Untie him."

So hard that it made walking difficult, he moved to the headboard to untie Ronnie’s wrists as Rey continued to ride him. The moment his hands were free, Ronnie raised himself up on his elbows for more control. Rey leaned down to capture his lips with hers, smothering a moan.

“Rey….you feel incredible,” Ronnie sighed.

"Yes...I'm so full, Ronnie. You're doing so well..."

Ben looked over at the other man—his _doppleganger._

“Have you been with anyone since our first time, Rookie?" Ben asked with genuine curiosity.

"No...not-- _fuck---_ not since then. Was hoping this would happen again."

Rey smiled and glanced at Ben. "But you didn't get to fuck me last time, Ronne. Did you?" she teased. "Ben wouldn't let you."

"No mistress," he panted. " _Fuck,_ I'm...I'm gonna come," he moaned. "Want you to come with me." His fingers found her clit and started to rub it in tight circles. 

Rey leaned forward a bit, running her hands over his chest. She tweaked his nipples, one at a time.

"That's good, keep going," she cried--more of a plea this time. "You've been so good, Ronnie. So patient. Come for me, my sweet."

Holding her hips, he rocked up into her once, twice, three more times and then let go, shooting into her with a loud groan. 

Rey slumped forward against Ronnie's chest as her climax washed over her in delicious waves. They lay still for a few moments, coming down together. As Ronnie caught his breath, Ben eyed their bodies where they were still joined. Finally softening, Ronnie slipped out, leaving a trail of their mixed come on Rey's thighs. 

"Fuck...that was _hot,"_ Ben muttered. "Want to taste you, Sweetheart."

Rey smiled blissfully and waved him closer. She pulled Ben down and kissed him hungrily.

"You want to lick me? Clean me up?"

"Hell yes, baby." 

"Do it, then."

Ben sank to his knees as Rey moved to the edge of the bed. His fingers dug into her thighs, making marks as he pressed his mouth to her wet center. Rey let out a strangled moan as Ben attacked her pussy, licking up the cum there before covering her clit with his soft lips. Rey's soft moans ratcheted up to a loud, steady keening as he brought her right back to the edge again. 

"Ahh....Ben...I _can't...."_

"You can...and you _will."_ He continued his assault on her pussy with his tongue, making her quiver beneath him until she came again, her legs kicking out. 

Rey fell back on the bed, loose limbed and blissed out. As she drifted slowly down from her high, Ben kissed her, sharing the taste of her mixed with Ronnie's spend. Rey felt drained, completely relaxed. She couldn't move.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, baby," Ben announced. "Okay?"

Rey nodded weakly. "Yes, baby. Do it."

Ben stroked her thighs lovingly and gave her a few moments. "Can you get on all fours, sweetheart? Help her, Ronnie."

The two men gently maneuvered her into position. 

"You're so soft for me now, baby," Ben cooed as he lined himself up. "Aren't you?"

He slid inside her, almost all the way home in a single thrust. Rey was quieter now, her moans muted. 

"You take me so well, baby. It's like you're meant for me."

Ben plunged into her pussy, and Rey was unable to do much more than whimper at this point. He pounded into her, determined to reclaim her. His eyes met Ronnie's once briefly, acknowledging what they had shared. He was released from any feelings of jealousy; he knew she was _his,_ and he loved sharing this moment with Ronnie--his would-be twin. 

"Oh, baby....I'm......" Ben moaned.

"Yes....come, my love," she said softly, and he let go, pouring himself into Rey, filling her. 

"I love you so much," Rey whispered, when he fell down on top of her, trapping her body between himself and Ronnie's hip. Ronnie stroked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," Ronnie murmured when she caught his eye. Ben looked up at him too, in a daze. "Both of you." 

"Ronnie, we need to find you a nice girl," Rey smiled. 

Ben whispered to Rey, "I want to marry you." 

Her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Are you...?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "Yes."

"Finally," she quipped. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> "Just a Girl," No Doubt. Tragic Kingdom, Interscope, 1995.


End file.
